Heart of a Hero Part II
by Skylark
Summary: Sequel to Heart of a Hero--Can Hercules and Iolaus bring Doyle back to Life?


YHo1014790@aol.com

Title: Heart of a Hero, Part II

Summary: Doyle has come back to warn Hercules, Iolaus, Cordelia and Angel about an upcoming hellmouth, can Doyle warn Buffy in time before the Mayor comes back?

Disclaimer: The characters of Angel, Cordelia and Doyle belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions while the characters of Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance pictures. No money is being made from this story. The story is written for purely entertainment purposes only.

Author's note: This story is a sequel to "Heart of a Hero" on my webpage and takes place after "Hero" on the Angel show and after "Revelations" on the Hercules show. WARNING: Death of three major characters for Angel fans. Don't worry this story is to be continued in Heart of a Hero, Part III.

CHAPTER 1

Hercules, Iolaus, Doyle, Angel and Cordelia are on an airplane to Sunnydale to warn Buffy of the upcoming Hellmouth in 24 hours. While on the flight to Sunnydale, Hercules and Iolaus reminisce while Angel and Cordelia are just happy to be reunited with Doyle once again.

"These airplane seats are way too small" complains Hercules. "I have no place to put my legs or stretch my feet." Hercules tries to move his cramped feet into a better more comfortable position but he doesn't succeed.

"Actually, Herc, I think these airplane seats are just fine" giggles Iolaus. "Sometimes it's fun to be small and compact like me. I just wish the airplane served more food. They call that small little tray lunch? I'm still starving!" Iolaus whines.

"Oh Herc..Sweetcheeks..isn't love grand? Cordelia has a second chance to tell Doyle how much she loves him. Look at them. They haven't stopped talking to each other since Doyle has come back. "Aphrodite takes a pink hanke and weeps. "I'm so happy for them"

"Cordelia and Doyle do look happy together Dite. Even Angel is paying attention to every word Doyle says as he describes what it's like to be in the Light." Hercules watches the group in wonder.

"You know Dite, when I first came back from the Light, Herc kept pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming..I think he was in shock." Iolaus observes with a smile as he watches his shy friend blush at that memory.

"Iolaus, you have no idea how much I missed you while you were in the Light experiencing "bliss". I couldn't believe you were alive again. I was just so happy to see you." Even after all these centuries, that memory of their reunion still brings tears to Hercules' eyes. "I think both Cordelia and Angel are in shock. I've seen Angel pinch himself one hundred times in one minute. Iolaus, you're the Guardian of the Light, is Doyle here to stay?"

"Herc, I honestly don't know. Remember when I first snuck out of the Light, I wasn't at all sure I could stay. All I had on my mind was that I had to warn you of danger. I didn't stop to think about the consequences. I was just so worried about your safety Herc..I just couldn't stand by and watch the world I love be demolished by the Apocalyse I doubt Doyle gave it second thought either. When he found out about the hellmouth, his first thought was for the safety of Cordelia and Angel." Iolaus answers. "When you're in the Light, you just think about Love. You don't think about yourself."

"You know it's going to break Cordelia's heart again if Doyle has to leave. The three of them make quite a team fighting evil." Hercules remarks sadly. "I know what's it's like to be left behind and to grieve"

"You know Herc, we don't even know for sure if this Hellmouth or whatever Doyle calls it isn't another of Michael's tests. If it is, I know Doyle will sacrifice himself again to save Cordelia and Angel."

"Don't be so sure Iolaus. I think this time, Angel might make the sacrifice. He won't allow Cordelia's heart to break by having Doyle play hero twice. Besides if this is another of Michael's tests, I think I should be the one to sacrifice myself. I've lived a very long life. I'll go to the Other side." Hercules says resolutely.

Angel enters the conversation and very calmly says "No, Hercules, Iolaus..you are both heroes. I am the one who has to atone for some very evil sins. Hercules you have a wife and kids. No, I should be the one to play hero. I agree with you that Doyle should not have to die to save this world. I am the damned. I am a vampire. I deserve to die. Doyle and Cordelia can then have their whole lives in front of them. Buffy will be free of me and the memory of our love." Angel stares into the distance as he remembers his day as a mortal with Buffy when they made love. " I have to make sure that the world is safe for Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle, if it takes my death then so be it."

Cordelia still can't get over the fact that Doyle is alive "I want you to know Doyle, yours is a face I've grown to love. I love you Doyle with all my heart. I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to blow it. Doyle, will you marry me?"

Doyle is moved beyond words "Cordelia, are you sure? I mean I'm still half-demon." He puts on his demon face to emphasize his point. 

Cordelia cuddles closer to Doyle and surprises Doyle by kissing him fully while Doyle is still in his demon face mode. "I love every inch of you..whether you wear your demon face or not..like I said before yours is a face I've grown to love. You still haven't answered my question. Will you marry me?

"I don't think it'd be fair to you Cordelia. Think of the children. I don't even know if I can stay here..of course I'd love to marry you but that'd be selfish of me..and.." Before Doyle can finish his sentence, Cordelia squeals with delight and announces to anyone with hearing distance "Ladies and Gentlemen, Doyle and I are getting married." Applause fills the airplane cabin. Hercules and Iolaus let their jaws drop. Aphrodite jumps up and down in delight creating more pink sparkles to appear. Angel smiles wistfully as he is happy that Cordelia no longer has a broken heart and that Doyle is finally happy. 

Cordelia announces to no one in particular "When we get out of this hellmouth thing alive, you Francis Doyle are going to marry me, Cordelia Chase and I will not hear any arguments is that clear? Cordelia makes that statement in a tone which brooks no argument.

"You know Herc, when she talks like that she sounds like your mother.."Iolaus giggles.

In a very submissive manner, Doyle responds "Yes m'am" Both Cordelia and Doyle resume making out.

The pilot announces "We are now touching down at Sunnydale California. The temperature is 68 degrees. Please put on your seatbelts as we begin our descent.

Angel leans forward to Hercules and Iolaus "Remember guys, I'll be the hero this time. You let ME destroy the hellmouth. Keep Buffy and the others safe."

CHAPTER 2

The vampires surround Buffy. Buffy stabs the vampire with a wooden stake and the vampire disintegrates into dust. Another vampire approaches from Buffy's back as Buffy quickly swirls around and stabs the vampire with her wooden stake. "You know Willow, these vampires look familiar. What I mean is, I think I've killed these vampires before. How's that possible if they've been turned to dust?"

Willow is holding her own as a vampire makes a move to grab Willow around the throat, Willow stabs the vampire, Willow flips the vampire over and stabs the vampire in the chest with a wooden stake wherein the vampire disintegrates into dust. "I know what you mean Buffy, we've killed demons, and even a Greek hydra this past week. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear another hellmouth is opening. I'm going to check with Giles to see if he has anything."

As Buffy and Willow finish patrol, they approach Giles' house, now the meeting place of the Scooby gang. To their surprise, they see Angel, Cordelia, Hercules, Iolaus, and Doyle?

Doyle approaches the group "I know what you are all thinking. I died and now I'm back. I'm back for a reason. I'm here to warn all of you, Buffy, Willow, Giles that there will be another hellmouth in 24 hours. I'm here to stop the hellmouth from happening."

Both Buffy and Willow are besides themselves in astonishment that Doyle is back from the dead as they both rush up to Doyle and give him a big "welcome back" bear hug. "Oh Doyle, we've all missed you." Willow cries speaking for everyone in the room. Willow looks at Iolaus and asks "Is he Guardian of the Light like you are?"

Buffy thoroughly alarmed at the prospect of another hellmouth asks Doyle "Where will this hellmouth take place?"

Doyle continues with his dire warning "While I was in the Light, I heard about the coming hellmouth. It seems that all evil will escape from hell and envelop the earth. It's supposed to take place in the Sunnydale High School Library, we've only a day to prepare ourselves."

Giles gives Doyle a quizzical look as he absorbs this information "So, you've returned from the dead, from this afterlife of Light to warn us of this hellmouth. Uhmm..I need to research this further. It's very important" Giles has a pensive look on his face as he scratches his cheek in thoughtful concentration.."Doyle comes back from the dead..warns us best friends of a major world catastrophe..gets the information while in the Light..yes, I think I know where to look this up..there are precedents..Willow, come with me. I will need your help.."

Cordelia looks at Giles "Precedents? You mean this has happened before? Someone comes back from the dead? Is that what he means?" She gives a questioning look to Doyle. Before Doyle can answer, realization dawns on Cordelia as she turns to Iolaus "Iolaus, you did the same thing. You came back from the dead. You warned Hercules..You got your info from the Light just like Doyle did..How did you guys defeat your "hellmouth"?" Cordelia asks as if on the verge of solving a major mystery. "Listen, Angel, Giles if we can figure out how Hercules and Iolaus defeated their "hellmouth" then we can figure out how to defeat ours..it's got to be similar?" Cordelia gives Iolaus a pleading, hopeful look hoping Iolaus will agree with her. Iolaus gives Cordelia a silent nod of his head.

Giles abruptly interrupts Cordelia's train of thought "We don't know how this coming hellmouth is going to affect Sunnydale. I want 24 hour patrol. There will have to be someone on patrol at all times. I suggest you all take turns and patrol in shifts. We need everyone alert to fight these hellike creatures until Willow and I come up with a suitable solution. "

Buffy turns to Hercules and Iolaus "Okay, you guys will work with Willow and I in the center of town nearest to the library. And Cordelia, Angel and Doyle will take up the parameters. Everyone clear on their assignments?"

A gigantic hydra appears out of nowhere. It has multiple heads. Ugly fangs hang out of its mouth. It starts to demolish a nearby house sending the occupants of the house flying into the street screaming in panic. 

"I'll grab its head and Iolaus you distract it." Hercules yells.

Iolaus runs in front of the hydra and teases the monster "Here kitty..kitty..come and get me." The hydra's attention is fixed on the Golden Hunter as the hydra lunges for Iolaus, Iolaus ducks and rolls. Meanwhile, Hercules has positioned himself behind the hydra and smashes the hydra's heads in two. As soon as the hydra's heads are smashed like watermelons, another head grows in its place.

Doyle throws Iolaus a sword. "Alright, Herc, same strategy as before..you smash the heads..I'll spear it in the heart. Iolaus dances in front of the hydra. Hercules holds the hydra's heads and uses his massive strength in an effort to strangle the hydra around the neck. "Hurry up Iolaus, I can't hold the hydra much longer." Hercules' muscles strain under the pressure of strangling the hydra. 

Doyle does his best to distract the hydra. "Come here to me and let's see how tough you really are."The moment Doyle gets the hydra's attention, Iolaus stabs the hydra in the heart. Green blood spews everywhere as the sword punctures the hydra's heart. The hydra screams in pain as it writhes around dying. Hercules holds on for dear life as he is still riding on the back of the hydra.

More undead soldiers approach Buffy. Buffy kicks the soldiers, punches the soldiers but nothing knocks these soldiers out. Buffy tries to stab the undead soldiers with her wooden spikes but they just get right back up again. Buffy and Willow look at each other with an expression of panic as more undead soldiers are seeping out of the ground.

Their faces are scarred. Their eyes are long vacant of any expressions. All the undead soldiers bare bodies in various stages of decomposition. Some of them have worms hanging out of the flesh. Others are missing a head, an arm, or some other body part. 

"When was the last time they bathed? They all stink!" as Buffy winces at the extreme body odor of the undead. "How do we defeat an army that cannot die?"

Doyle throws Buffy a special dagger. "Stab the undead with this and it'll kill them, it's the sword of the Light." Buffy catches the sword that Doyle throws to Buffy and Buffy starts stabbing the undead and just like the vampires they disintegrate into dust the moment they are stabbed. 

Iolaus and Hercules both soaked with the green blood of the hydra turn to Doyle and ask "Sword of the Light? Is that what you threw to Iolaus for us to kill the hydra?" asks Hercules curiously as he tries to wipe some of the green blood off his face with his big hand.

"All I have to do is think "weapon to kill the undead" and this Sword appears in my hand..and I feel this warm shaft of light that tells me that this sword is "The Sword of the Light" and it can kill the creatures coming out of the ground.", explains Doyle patiently.

Buffy kills the last of the undead soldiers as it disintegrates into dust. She approaches Doyle with a tired grin as she asks "This dagger of the Light comes in handy! Now those undead soldiers will stay undead."

Iolaus and Hercules give Doyle a warrior handshake. "Thanks for your help with the weapons of the Light..I forgot about those..I guess it's been awhile since I've been in the Light.."

Before they can finish their conversation, a giant snake appears out of the ground. Buffy rolls her eyes as she says "Oh no, it's the Mayor. I mean..we killed him before but here he is again." Buffy lunges at the giant snake with her dagger in an attempt to stab it but the snake lunges out of the way. Iolaus also tries multiple times to stab the snake but as always it rolls out of the way. Hercules sneaks behind the snake in an effort to grab the snake. The snake is busy engaging both Buffy and Iolaus. Hercules manages to grab hold of the snake from behind. However before Hercules can use his Olympian strength to strangle the snake like he did the hydra, the moment Hercules touches the snake, his skin burns and Hercules releases the snake as his skin burns.Hercules lets out a scream of pain as the acid from the snake eats away at Hercules' skin.

"Herc, oh..he's been hurt..Oh I need to concentrate..the solution is in the Light..Michael will find a way to cure Herc..Oh Michael..help Herc..the acid is eating away at Herc's skin and at this rate he'll die..please help me." Iolaus closes his eyes and concentrates hard. A warm shaft of light envelopes Hercules and in a flash Hercules' skin is restored to normal. Iolaus breathes a sigh of relief as Hercules appears to be fine.

"Herc, can you move okay? Does anything hurt?" asks an anxious Iolaus his cerulean eyes about to shed tears at the thought of his best friend being singed..

"I feel a bit weak, but no more pain. The Light healed me. It was as if a surge of warmth went through my body..you're right Iolaus, the Light is bliss. Just give me a moment to get over the dizziness and I'll be just fine. Stop being such a mother hen." Complains Hercules.

The Mayor morphs partially into a human. The Mayor has his human head and a poisonous snake body. "Hercules, don't you dare try to strangle me or I'll poison you to death. You've already seen how my poison can burn even your demi-God skin. "

Mayor then turns his reptilian eyes on Buffy "This time the forces of evil shall conquer the world. I will wreak my vengeance on Buffy.Buffy, you and your little friends will be the first to be consumed by me and my evil companions."

"You may have eaten Principal Snyder but I won't let you destroy this world, Mayor." Buffy tries to lunge again at the mayor with her dagger of the Light, but she misses. The Mayor spits out poisonous acid towards Buffy but Buffy ducks and rolls and the poison hits the ground and sizzles. "You won't be able to stop us. All evil that has ever existed on the Earth will be coming out. You can't fight all of us. This is even better than the Ascension. You know Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and the rest of you, I want you to meet my best friend, Dahak.

The ground below shakes and trembles as another creature appears. Dahak appears. He is huge. Buffy remarks "He looks like a huge porcupine, just uglier and way smellier. This doesn't look good. I hope Giles hurries up with the research. We need a plan SOON."

Dahak's red eyes glow with anticipation as he seeks out his prey. Dahak sees Iolaus "I will wreak my vengeance on you , Iolaus. And this time you will not get away from me."

Iolaus responds "I won't let you take my soul again. I can't be tricked by you, Dahak." While Dahak stalks Iolaus, Angel and Hercules have snuck behind him and stabs Dahak with the dagger of Light. Like the hydra before him, he disintegrates into dust.

"Buffy is right. With creatures appearing from the crevices of hell, we won't be able to fight them off forever. We need to talk to Giles to see our plan of action." Angel tells Hercules and Iolaus.

The ground begins to shake violently like a huge earthquake. Everyone is knocked off their feet. Fissures of gas and fire begin to appear as everyone tries to stay on stable ground. More and more creatures appear as the hellmouth begin to open. The stench of death fills the air. Screams of agony can be heard as the gates of hell are let loose. More and more headless creatures are coming out of the holes in the ground. Jennifer, the vampire is coming out of hell joined by her companion vampire Alison. Both Jennifer and Alison sit around the head monster, the Mayor Snake. 

Jennifer and Alison suck blood out of the neck veins of innocent people. Blood is spewing everywhere. Willow takes a stake and impales Jennifer, the vampire in the chest. Alison tries to save her friend, Jennifer and runs into Willow's stake impaling herself right behind Jennifer. Both Jennifer and Alison look like a shish kabob hanging from Willow's stake as Jennifer and Alison abruptly vaporize into puffs of dust.

The snake/Mayor knows he is winning and that Buffy and her friends are tiring. "I am really enjoying this. I will win!" Mayor begins to grow in size exponentially.

At this point, Giles appears from the library, weary and tired with a bunch of old scrolls in his hand. Giles rubs his eyes wearily and takes off his glasses to rest as he surveys the damage. "Buffy, Hercules, Angel, everyone who's not fighting a creature, please come into the library for a moment. I think I have a solution, but it's not going to be easy. I think I've found a way to close the hellmouth.Right now Willow and Tara are preparing a spell in the other room to close the hellmouth from this end. I do believe that the hellmouth was not created in this world."

"What do you mean Giles? Where was this hellmouth created?" Buffy asks. Everyone from Hercules to Angel gives Giles a puzzled look.

"I've been reading these scrolls. This "hellmouth" phenomenon I told you has "precedents". I mean it has happened before. A brave warrior sacrifices his life. He goes to the Light. He finds out about a major world catastrophe by being in the Light. Then to warn his friends of this major world catastrophe, the said dead warrior returns to life. This is a test, Buffy. We are being tested to see if this realm is worthy of being saved. In China, Chung-Li was that brave warrior who came back from the Light to warn his brother of a great flood,in Persia it's Fataneh the Great, she came back from the Light to warn her sister and her husband of a great earthquake, in Africa, Prince Lihei warns his guards of a great plague caused by a demon, and of course the latest test was the one in Greece…"as Giles turns to look at Hercules and Iolaus.

Iolaus puts it all together "Herc, it's Michael the Archangel, Giles thinks that Michael the Archangel opens the gates of Hell on purpose to test Doyle. He wanted to see how Doyle would react if he knew Cordelia and Angels' lives would be put in danger..just like Michael tested us. That means the only way to close the hellmouth from the other side is for someone to die."

"I remember, Iolaus. The moment I jumped into the volcano..the whole Acopalyspe stopped. Michael said if only one human is willing to sacrifice his life to save the world, then the world is worth saving." Hercules looks at Iolaus for agreement.

Buffy creases her brow in concentration as she tries to understand "You mean to close this hellmouth, one of us has to die?"

Angel volunteers "It has to be me." Angel puts a hand to stop Doyle from speaking "No Doyle, not this time. You played hero last time. I deserve to die. I'll go to the Other Side and close the gates of hell."

"Angel, I'm the one who started all this. Michael wants to test ME. I should be the one to sacrifice myself..I will go and die." Doyle says. "I started this, I'll end this."

Hercules steps forward and puts his huge hand on both Angel and Doyle's shoulders "I've lived a very long and productive life. I've lived many centuries. Since I was the one who closed the vortex last time, I should be the one to do it again. You, Doyle, you still have your whole life ahead of you, a life with Cordelia. Let me be the one to die."

"Herc, I'm two years older than you. I should be the one to die. Like you, I've lived a full and productive life. I have NO regrets. Herc, you have Serena back in your life again. You've waited centuries for her to be in your life again. You have a family again. The world still needs Hercules. Let me be the one to close the gates of Hell." Iolaus pleads his blue cerulean eyes pleading with Hercules' azure ones. "Herc, I will always remember you. You have been my best friend and brother of the heart..let me go.. please.."

"Listen, I'm the Slayer. I can handle the demons. I have fought vampires and all sorts of assorted evil creatures..if anyone is more suited to close the Gates of Hell, it's me. I closed the Mayor's hellmouth the last time, I know I can do it again" Angel gives Buffy a desperate look, his brown eyes filled with love as he argues "No, Buffy, I love you. I can't ask you to make that sacrifice. You are young. I can't just let you die." Tears roll down his face as Buffy and Angel's eyes lock. "We fought together to bring down the Mayor,if anyone deserves to kill that bastard, it's me. I'll close the hellmouth from the Other Side."

Doyle turns his head to look around the room and he asks Angel "Where is Cordelia?"

"She was with Buffy and Willow, I think" Angel.

Doyle feels the hairs on the back of his neck begin to prickle "Angel, I can feel that Cordelia is in danger. We've got to find her NOW!". Doyle runs outside in search of Cordelia. Meanwhile, Hercules, Iolaus and Buffy continue to argue who should close the hellmouth from the Other Side.

Outside the library, the Mayor continues to wreak havoc on the town of Sunnydale. Panicked people are running all over the place as the Mayor/Snake steps on people crushing them instantly to death. Cordelia with hate in her eyes takes a dagger of the Light dropped by Buffy in her last fight with Dahak and she lunges at the Mayor. The Mayor/Snake is crushing a civilian to death reveling in the sound of crushing bone and unaware of Cordelia's presence. Cordelia takes this moment to stab the Mayor in the heart.

Instead of disintegrating into dust like the other creatures, the Mayor/Snake falls into the crevice, taking Cordelia with him into the fiery depths of Hell. Cordelia dies a hero. Cordleia screams as she falls down the crevice into the fiery lava and she is instantly incinerated. 

Doyle and Angel watch helplessly as they arrive in time to see Cordelia falling into the crevice with the Mayor/Snake.

Doyle runs like a madman screaming "Cordelia NOOOOOO!" as tears roll down his face. Doyle looks at the now empty streets for his beloved. He sees nothing but pitch dark, but peaceful streets. All the crevices of hell have been sealed. Doyle screams to the heavens "No, Michael, take me instead. Bring back Cordelia PLEASE! I can't stand to live without her." In response, a vortex of Light appears. Doyle steps into the vortex and disappears. 

Angel feels his world crashing in around him as he realizes that the two people he cared the most about has just died..leaving him all alone. Not even Buffy loves him anymore, she's got a new boyfriend in her life, Riley Finn. Cordelia loved me in her own way. She took care of the office. Doyle was my connection to the PowersThat Be. Together,we were an invincible team fighting evil, helping the weak, poor and abandoned. Without Cordelia and Doyle, what is my purpose in life? No, I will go with them. Angel wills his soul into the Light. His body collapses to the ground as his soul travels into the Light to join Cordelia and Doyle.

CHAPTER 3

In the library, Buffy looks at Hercules and Iolaus ,her spidery senses are on full blast "I can feel something is wrong. Wait..it's quiet..the hellmouth is closed..I don't feel the evil anymore..What happened? Who closed the hellmouth?

Giles says"The only way for the hellmouth to be closed is if someone has died."

Iolaus stops in mid conversation, his face a mixture of pain and disbelief. Hercules also stops what he is doing shortly after Iolaus. Hercules and Iolaus look at each other andIolaus says " Cordelia..Doyle..I can feel they're not alive..did you feel that? It was as if..

Hercules continues "as if something ripped apart the fabric of the universe.." 

Willow runs into the room with tears on her face "Buffy, Tara and I were doing a spell, you know to vanquish the evil creatures and to close the hellmouth..Cordelia is dead..she killed the Mayor/Snake..her soul is no longer in this realm..she's in the Light. Doyle is also dead. He died right after Cordelia died."

Iolaus walks to the exact spot where Cordelia died. "I can feel it..this is where she died. Doyle was taken up into the Light with her." 

Hercules stares at the spot where Cordelia died. Guilt eats at him. Hercules relives the day Iolaus died at the hands of Dahak. He sees the dagger pierce Iolaus' chest. He cries "Iolaus, Noooo!" He cries as he holds Iolaus' body and he whispers to his best friend. "You were my hero!" and weeps for the death of Iolaus. Now Hercules weeps for the death of Cordelia and Doyle. I have the strength of the Gods. The blood of an immortal. Son of Zeus. I can break marble pillars with my bare hands. Smash heads and throw bodies effortlessly. Why couldn't I stop Cordelia and Doyle's senseless death? With all my "vaunted" strength, why do I feel so damn helpless? A sense of rage runs through Hercules as he feels the need to smash the street bench with his big bare hands as he realizes his own ineptitude..his own helplessness…at Cordelia's and Doyle's death! Hercules silently prays to Michael "Take me instead..give back Cordelia and Doyle their life..I'll give mine in return..The world needs heroes like Cordelia and Doyle. Let Iolaus take care of my family. They will keep him company. I am ready to go into the Light."

Iolaus stares at the spot where Cordelia died. He relives the day Hercules died when he fell into the volcano. The specter of Death announces "I will destroy the world but first I will begin by killing the traitor, Iolaus." As the Specter of Death approaches Iolaus, Hercules hurls himself at the Specter of Death "Over my dead body!" Hercules says between gritted teeth. Both Hercules and the Specter of Death fall over a cliff into the burning lava. At that moment in time, Iolaus watched helplessly as he witnessed his best friend fall to his death to save his life. Now it's Cordelia and Doyle who has saved his life. Iolaus lets fall tears of sorrow and grief as he ponders the death of Cordelia and Doyle. I am the Guardian of the Light. I should have kept a better watch on Cordelia and Doyle. Why didn't I sense this happening? I let my ego get in the way because I wanted to play hero by staying in the library and arguing with Giles about who should sacrifice themselves to close the hellmouth. All of this is my fault. Some Guardian I turned out to be. Hercules and the others must surely be disappointed in me. Iolaus silently prays to Michael "Spare Cordelia and Doyle. Let me into the Light instead. The world needs Hercules. He has a family. The world needs heroes like Cordelia and Doyle for they help Angel fight evil. The world needs Buffy because she is the Slayer.I was born a mortal almost four thousand years ago. I should have died a mortal. Let me be the one, Michael. Please. I've lived long enough."

Hercules, Iolaus, Buffy, Willowfind Angel collapsed in a dead faint next to the spot where Cordelia and Doyledied.

Buffy cradles Angel in her arms. "Wake up Angel! It's me Buffy. Please come back. I still love you, oh Willow, he's not responding. I think he's dying. I can't get to him. "

Iolaus approaches Buffy and tries to comfort her "He's barely alive. His body is still in this realm because he is a vampire. His soul is in the Light with Doyle and Cordelia. They are all awaiting judgement from Michael. You have to understand when he saw Cordelia and Doyle die, he watched everyone he loved die. It was like his whole world had collapsed. I think when they died, so did Angel."

Hercules approaches "I know what it's like to lose oneself in grief. After Iolaus died, I wandered aimlessly. I left Greece altogether because I had no one left to visit. Greece just didn't feel like home without Iolaus. My heart felt empty.I felt all alone.I lost faith in myself and in humanity. I lost the will to live. I had lost everyone I had ever loved. I felt cursed. I just wanted to die. ."

Iolaus looks at Hercules deeply moved by his words "When I lost my wife and child, I too left Greece. I too felt all alone. I went to the East to learn meditation. To find peace of mind. I understand the grief Angel is going through"__

Buffy looks lovingly at Angel "Itoo, know what it's like to lose everything. I had to kill Angel once because he had turned into Angelus, the Demon. The day I stabbed him and he distintegrated into dust, my world collapsed. I left Sunnydale. I changed my name. I ran away from home. I ran away from my friends. I was so lost in grief. I had to rediscover my faith." Buffy gently rocks Angel "Angel, please come home. You have to live. You haven't lost everyone. You still have ME. Please baby..come home".

With tears in her eyes, Buffy looks at Hercules, Iolaus and Willow "All of this is my fault. Angel died thinking I didn't love him. We had this stupid argument and I told him I'd moved on. The last thing Angel said to me was that he was damned. He could never move on. When Cordelia and Doyle died, he must have felt all alone. It's all my fault.." Buffy heaves and cries into the shoulder of Willow as she comforts a bereaved Buffy who still cradles Angel in her arms.

Iolaus,his blue cerulean eyes brimming over with tears of sympathy and compassion looks at Buffy and tries to console her with the following words "It's not your fault.. Perhaps Doyle,Cordelia and Angel will be allowed to come back. Michael might make an exception for he has a soft spot for heroes. Michael allowedHerc and I to come back because Michael concluded that the world still needed heroes. I'm sorry I wish Herc and I could be of more help."

Buffy turns her tear-stained face to the heavens while cradling Angel to her chest and makes a desperate plea to Michael the Archangel and the PowersToBe "Please bring Cordelia, Doyle and Angel back. The world still needs heroes. Cordelia, Doyle and Angel all have the heart of a hero..Please give me a second chance to make up with Angel."Buffy looks down at Angel's crumpled body and whispers to Angel's ear "You are my heart, , Angel. I'll love you for all eternity, you are my hero."

TO BE CONCLUDED in Heart of a Hero Part III—Will Cordelia, Doyle and Angel be allowed back to the mortal plane?

Fan Fiction Page

Home Page


End file.
